shopkins_cartoonpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jessicake
Jessicake is one of the original Shoppies released in October 2015. Her theme is cupcakes. In 2016, a Limited Edition golden variant of Jessicake was sold at the San Diego Comic Con. Jessicake was reimagined as a Happy Places Little Shoppie in August 2016 as part of the Dreamy Bear set In 2016, the character also made an appearance in the Chef Club Shoppie series, with a same face sculpt, outfit and hair in season 9 she was released as a wildstyle￼ shoppie Bio Jessicake - The Cupcake Cutie Life's a piece of cake for this little sweetie! Smart, sensible and always tastefully dressed, she loves to top off a day of shopping by sprinkling her Shopkins friends Coco Cupcake & Cherry Cake with treats from her favorite cafe! Favorite Hobby: Cupcake Decorating Shopkins BFF: Coco Cupcake & Cherry Cake Favorite Place To Shop:'''The Cupcake Cafe Bio (Chef Club) A little Sweetie who's smart, sensible and always tastefully dressed! Cooking up treats is a piece of cake for this stylish chef! Jessicake loves bakin' and creatin' in the kitchen with her Shopkin Besties. From tasty pastries to the sweetest Cutie Pies, it's all in a days work! Her motto: "Life's what you bake it!" '''Shopkins BFF's: Cupcake Petal & Cherry Nice Cupcake Appearance Jessicake is a fair skinned girl with bright blue eyes and hair pulled into a large curled ponytail. An elastic band holds her forelock, which goes down to her mouth, in place. She wears a pink striped top with a magenta ribbon and a blue pleat skirt with white, yellow, and fuchsia sprinkles. Her pink high heel shoes have a cherry shaped heel and a dollop of cream at the toe, each adorned with a small cherry. Her pink headband is adorned with a red ribbon, a cherry, a cupcake, and a dollop of cream. Trivia *Her name is a pun on the name "Jessica". *Her prototype name was Cuppy Cake. *Her backcard mentions and shows a picture of the Cupcake Cafe which shares a striking resemblance to the Cupcake Queen Cafe. *Only 2000 of her San Diego Comic Con variant were produced. *The SDCC version of Jessicake has tiny images of cupcakes in her eyes. *She and Bubbleisha are the only Shoppies to have three variants. *She was the first Shoppie to appear in the webseries. *The voice actress who provides Jessicake’s voice is Cassandra Lee Morris. Gallery Toy Jessicake toy.jpeg|Jessicake Toy Jessicake Chef club toy.jpeg|Jessicake Chef Club Toy IMG_7056.JPG|Jessicake boxed IMG_7057.JPG|The back of Jessicake's box IMG_7058.JPG|Jessicake San Diego Comic Con Limited Edition toy IMG_7059.JPG|Jessicake's San Diego Comic Con Limited Edition toy in box IMG_7060.JPG|Jessicake Happy Places Doll boxed IMG_7061.JPG|Jessicake Happy Places Doll unboxed IMG_7062.JPG|The back of Jessicake's Happy Places box IMG_7063.JPG|Jessicake's Chef Club Doll boxed IMG_7064.JPG|The back of Jessicake's Chef Club box IMG_7065.JPG|World Vacation Jessicake, boxed IMG_7066.JPG|World Vacation Jessicake, unboxed IMG_7067.JPG|World Vacation Jessicake, back of package Cartoon Artworks Jessicake (Chef Club).jpeg|Jessicake in Shopkins: Chef Club Movie. Cartoon Jessicake.jpeg|Alternate Silly Season (Part Four) artwork JessicakeEp52.jpg|Jessicake in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part One). Jessicake 54.jpeg|Jessicake in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part Three). Jessicake 55.jpg|Jessicake in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part Four). Jessicake 56.png|Jessicake in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part Five). Jessicake 57.jpeg|Jessicake in After Party (Part One) Jessicake World Vacation.jpeg|Cartoon Version of Jessicake's World Vacation Look Jessicake (Shopkins- World Vacation).png|Jessicake in Shopkins: World Vacation. Category:Characters